


Star Struck

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Continuation of previous work, Fluff and Crack, Flufftober, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I know we’re glamoured, but I still have a feeling I’m going to have to bail you out of jail for this.”





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Stars
> 
> (This is a continuation of Ramuan Ajaib so if you want to understand the context you should go back in this Flufftober series and read it real quick!)
> 
> ((Also please appreciate my pun title I am very proud of it))

“Oh my god,” Alec breathes out from beside Magnus as he looks up at the vast expanse of stars above their heads. They’re in the middle of a field that Magnus had stumbled upon many years ago, looking up at the clear night sky. “I know exactly what I want to do with the rest of my time.” 

The 24 hours since Alec drank Magnus’ magic potion is almost over. They spent the day portalling all around the world, Alec getting the hang of having powers and seemingly taking immense joy in using them. 

“Is that so?” Magnus asks, idly running his fingers through Alec’s hair as his boyfriend sits up on the blanket they had spread across the grass.

“Yeah,” Alec laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple before standing up and holding out his hand. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They step onto the Hollywood Walk of Fame with giddy smiles, and Magnus shakes his head with a chuckle as Alec stops in front of the name he was looking for. 

“I know we’re glamoured, but I still have a feeling I’m going to have to bail you out of jail for this.” 

Alec slides his shoe over Donald Trump’s star, smearing dirt across the surface, and smiles contently. 

“I am going to enjoy this so much,” is all he replies as he conjures up a pickaxe, spinning it in his hands a few times. 

A large crack sounds with the first swing, and Magnus quickly uses a spell to stop any more sound from reaching the ears of any close mundanes. Alec hits it over and over again, merciless, until it is unrecognizable. 

“There,” he pants out once he is pleased with the result, letting the pickaxe drop to the ground. “I think it looks better like this.”

Magnus hums and tilts his head, his eyes narrowing in thought, and shakes his head. “It could use one more thing.”

He snaps his fingers, and in a tiny corner piece that managed to escape Alec’s destruction, he engraves one word into the ground, ensuring that it cannot be removed no matter how hard the mundanes try. 

 _Malec_.

**Author's Note:**

> I turned into the "God I wish that were me" meme when I was writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry this is super short, but I am very tired and I have three stories that I need to edit for school. I hope y'all like it regardless! <3


End file.
